Drakar Saga: Chapter 1
by Warder
Summary: This the first chapter of this saga. It is my first time writing a DBZ story, so please bear with me.
1. Drakar Saga: Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Just wanted ya'll to know that. :)**

**Drakar Saga **

Out on a plateau somewhere something from outer space crashed.The ship opened up and a creature that looked human walked out, and then followed by other creatures.None of those creatures looked human.The human creature walked to the edge of the plateau and was followed by a creature that seemed to be a leader of the other creatures.He saw a city off in the distance.He smiled and opened his arms as if to embrace the earth."Time to welcome your new ruler," said the 'human.'He then started laughing, followed by the creature by his side and then by the other creatures. 

Patting his stomach and licking his lips, Goku said, "Thanks for dinner Bulma.It was delicious.""Your welcome Goku," said Bulma."Yea, thanks Bulma," said Gohan."What's for dessert Bulma?" asked Kryllin."Cheesecake," she replied. 

Outside Vegeta stood looking at the horizon.The door opened and Trunks peered out."Father, why don't you join us?" he asked.Vegeta grunted.Trunks went back inside.A little bit later Vegeta went inside."There you are!" said Bulma.Vegeta looked at her and then went to the living room. 

Goku followed him and sat down with two pieces of cheesecake."Want one?" he asked."Yea, sure," said Vegeta.Kryllin came in and turned on the TV. 

_And now today's headline:A spaceship crashed in the Nevada desert.Dr. Chhavvi, what do you make of it?"Well, from the look of the it, there could be many aliens among us.We haven't found a way in yet, but we are working on it." _

"Wow," said Kryllin."I wonder if it's an enemy?""You pathetic human," said Vegeta."How many times do friendly aliens land on your pathetic little planet?""Yea, just look at you," said Yamcha as he walked in to the room.Vegeta turned around and looked at Yamcha with cold eyes.Yamcha swallowed, "I think I'll go back into the kitchen."Bulma walked out and sat beside Vegeta."Don't be so hard on him Vegeta.You weren't good either when you landed on Earth, remember?" she said.Vegeta just grunted.

Dr. Brief walked in with someone."Hey Bulma!I want you to meet someone!""Okay, dad," she said.Chi-Chi walked in with Gohan and sat down next to Goku."What's going on?" she asked."Somebody landed on our planet again," said Goku."Oh no," moaned Chi-Chi.Then she looked at Gohan."You aren't going," she said.She then noticed Goten sitting with Trunks."You aren't going either Goten," she said. 

Bulma looked at the man.He was tall with a pink pigment on his palms and the undersides of his arms.His ears went a little up into points and his eyes were red.His hair was black with streaks of gray above the ears.He was wearing a lab coat over blue jeans and a t-shirt."Drakar, this is my daughter Bulma," said Dr. Brief."Nice to meet you Bulma," said Drakar with a raspy voice."Nice to meet you Drakar," replied Bulma.All three of them elapsed into  
talking of computers and engineering. _   
  
_ That night in bed Bulma lay awake wondering about Drakar._I've never heard of him before.With all of that knowledge and all the discoveries he talked of I would have heard of him.Something's not right here.Would he be another Dr. Gero?_"I just don't understand it," she said aloud."Understand what?" asked Vegeta sleepily as he turned over and wrapped his arm around her."Nothing honey.Go back to sleep," replied Bulma.She got a snore in reply.

_ _


	2. Drakar Saga: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything connected with DBZ.

**Drakar Saga: Chapter 2**

The next day Bulma was working in the gravity machine because Vegeta had broken it again. "Darn Vegeta, can't he at least make this last for more than every couple days!" she exclaimed.She heard somebody walk up behind her and, thinking it was Vegeta, ignored 'em."Ahem," said a voice.Bulma got up and turned around and saw that it was Drakar."Oh!Hello," said Bulma."Sorry for ignoring you.I thought that you were Vegeta.""Nope, I'm not Vegeta," replied Drakar."So, anything I can do for you?" she asked."Actually, I was just watching you work," said Drakar."It's such a beautiful day.I'm gonna go enjoy it.""K, bye," she said. 

When Drakar left he walked out into the city._Time to see what normal human beings are like._He walked into a clothing store."Good day sir.How may I help you?" asked a salesman."No, I'm just looking," replied Drakar "Ok, but tell me if you need any help," said the salesman.An hour later he returned back to his ship._If all humans are like that then it won't be hard to take over the earth.They're practically screaming for a leader._"How were the humans?" asked Sipi."Entertaining," replied Drakar."It won't be hard to make them bow down to me."They both starting laughing. 

The next day Drakar went to a TV station and had them put him on the air."Attention all humans.I am called Drakar.I am going to take over your pitiful little planet.You have two choices.One: You can give in gracefully and without conflict.Nobody will get hurt.Or two: You can resist and I will have to use means to make you give in.If I tire of you I will destroy your planet," said Drakar.The people at the station stared in shock, some people fainted, and somebody whispered, "It's like the way it was with Cell. Except we get choices."Somebody else whispered, "And Cell just wanted to have some fun before he destroyed the planet." 

Everyone except for Dr. Briefs was at Goku's house when the broadcast aired."WHAT?!" exclaimed everybody."The people will never accept him," said Gohan."That means we get to fight again," said Kryllin."What joy!"Everyone, except for Vegeta and Chi-Chi, laughed at Kryllin."Well, Goten is going to stay here and study," said Chi-Chi."Mom!" exclaimed Goten."NO Goten!" yelled Chi-Chi."You aren't going, end of discussion!""Sorry son," said Goku as he ruffled Goten's hair. 

Drakar sat in his hideout watching the TV awaiting the people's response.The President of the United States came on. 

_"Citizens of the United Sates of America, we once again have an alien   
threatening us.Do not fear, for I will send the US's best to fight   
him.We will get rid of this menace the way we did with Cell.We can   
__defeat him if we stick together.We will defeat him, for we are one of   
_t_he strongest nations of the world."_

"It seems that they have not accepted your offer," said Sipi."Yes, I think it is time to show them that we are not playing around," said Drakar."I don't know who this 'Cell' is, but I'm sure that you can do better.Right Sipi?" Sipi smiled evilly at Drakar."Right," he said.Drakar smiled and nodded."Go have some fun Sipi, but I only want some of the…prey…to die.Let others live to tell their stories," said Drakar.Sipi smiled in response and flew outside."Yes," mused Drakar."That will do nicely." 

"They think that they destroyed Cell!" yelled Vegeta."Those puny little humans were too scared to even look at him!Only Hercule was brave enough to actually come face to face with him and actually try to fight!Even though that human was an idiot to think that he could hurt Cell.""Calm down Vegeta," said Goku."Like the president said.The earth's best is going to destroy that alien.""NO!He said that he was going to send the US's best to destroy him.And that means that we'll have to protect those stupid humans!" said Vegeta."We, Vegeta?I didn't know that 'we' was in your vocabulary," joked Goku."Hrumph!" grunted Vegeta.Goku laughed."What's so funny?" asked Chi-Chi as she walked outside."Vegeta just used the word 'we' in a sentence," replied Goku.Chi-Chi stared at Vegeta."Don't stare at me woman!" said Vegeta."Woman!?" exclaimed Chi-Chi."You will not call me woman!!!"She went up to Vegeta and poked her finger at his chest hard enough to make go back a step."Do I make myself clear?!!" she asked.Vegeta looked at her."Yes," he said."Good!" she said, then walked back to Goku and linked arms.Goku looked down at her and his arm linked, a little surprised. 

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were flying to Capsule Corps."Those people are smiling.I wonder what has made them so happy?" wondered Goten."I don't know.They just learned not long ago that an alien was going to take over the planet, and if he tired of us he would destroy the planet," said Trunks."Well, there's your mom Trunks.Let's as her," said Gohan as he pointed to Bulma on the balcony waving.Trunks nodded.They landed on the balcony and Bulma went up to them."And how are you boys doing?" she asked."Good," said Gohan, Goten, and Trunks simultaneously."What has of the people smiling Mom," asked Trunks.Bulma scowled."The President came on and said that he was going to send the US's best to destroy this alien the way they did with Cell._They_ think that they destroyed Cell," she said."But _I_ destroyed Cell!" exclaimed Gohan."I know, I know.But they're humans and they believe that their world champion, Hercule, destroyed Cell," said Bulma."Even though he's a big hypocrite and was totally derating Goku," she murmured."So, not only will we have to fight this Dr. Brain, we'll have to protect the humans as well," remarked Trunks.Gohan and Goten nodded in agreement. 

Sipi walked through the city with people staring at him.He stopped and looked around him.His gaze locked on a man with a newspaper in his hands.Sipi smiled and walked to the man.He grabbed the man's neck and lifted him off the ground._Now let's make him feel like knives are cutting him,_ thought Sipi.He smiled as the man screamed but no marks were made.He then threw the man and he went through a building wall.Sipi flew through the hole and picked the man up by the neck."Please, please, let me go," the man gurgled.Sipi smiled, "Ok."He went outside and flew to the top of the building."Do you still want me to let you go?" he asked."Please, please, don't!" screamed the man.There was terror in his eyes.Sipi loved it.He loved seeing terror in the eyes of his victims.He smiled and got into the man's face."Since you so well pleaded to be let go," his smiled deepened."I'll let you go."He let go of the human and laughed as the man fell to his death. 

Goten was inside his house flipping through channels when he landed on the news._"The destruction is unbearable.There are 15 deaths and 100 injuries…"_At the Goten was out the door and ran to the backyard where Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Trunks were sitting. "You guys have to come inside!" said Goten."What's wrong?" asked Goku."The city was under attack.15 deaths.100 injuries," said Goten.Everyone ran inside to listen to the rest of the news report."It was a message to surrender, that's what it was," said Chi-Chi."C'mon, Gohan, Trunks, let's go get the others," said Goku."I'll got too!" said Goten."No!" yelled Chi-Chi."This is not some game.People get killed when your father fights.I will not have you dead!"When they were flying away from the house Chi-Chi went to the door."Come back alive Goku," whispered Chi-Chi."All of you, come back alive." 

"It is done," said Sipi."Good," said Drakar."When I was out there I heard something about an 'Earth's greatest fighter.'I also heard of some 'Z fighters.'Do you think they'll be trouble?" asked Sipi."Nothing you can't handle Sipi.I've seen you fight, you're one of the best," replied Drakar."I've learned that Bulma Briefs is a computer genius.I've watched her work.I want you to go get her and bring her back here, Unharmed.Understand me?""Perfectly," said Sipi. 

After Vegeta went with Goku and the others, Bulma went out onto the deck.She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.She held up a white ribbon._"Why are you choosing white?" asked Vegeta."Because I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl," said Bulma._Vegeta should be very happy._After Vegeta left, Bulma went to the bathroom.She pulled out a pregnancy test and used it.Five minutes later she was given a response: Positive.__Positive_, she thought._I'm pregnant again.I hope it's a girl.Vegeta got his boy, now I want a girl._While she was daydreaming about a daughter, a hand came around and covered her mouth.She tried to scream, but it was muffled.She tried everything to escape but another hand was placed around her middle, holding her arms down.Bulma slipped into unconsciousness. The white ribbon fell from her hand. 

Vegeta and Trunks arrived home, and found that no dinner was waiting.Neither was Bulma."Dang woman!" growled Vegeta."Where is she?!""I don't know.I'll go check the gravity machine.You know how mom gets when she's working on something," said Trunks.After five minutes Trunks came back inside."Well, she's not in the gravity machine or outside," he replied."And she's not in the house.She didn't take a vehicle either," said Vegeta.Trunks called up Yamcha."Hey Yamcha, it's Trunks."_"Hey Trunks, how are ya?"_ asked Yamcha."I'm fine.Have you seen my mother?" asked Trunks._"No.She's not home?"_"No.We can't find her."_"Hmmm.Well, I'll keep my eyes open for her.If you want, we can get Goku and the others and go looking for her."_"Thanks Yamcha.I think we'll do that.Could you call the others and tell them to meet at my house?" _"Sure, kid."_


	3. Drakar Saga: Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything connected with Dragonball Z.

Drakar Saga

A little bit later everyone was at Capsule Corp.Trunks told everyone what happened and asked if they would help."Of course we'll help Trunks!" said Goku as he clapped Trunks on the shoulder."Ya.I bet that we'll find her," said Kryllin."Thanks guys," said Trunks."Thank you," mumbled Vegeta.All of a sudden everyone was staring at Vegeta."Did Vegeta just say thank you?" asked Gohan."Yep," said Yamcha. "What are you staring at me for!" shouted Vegeta."Let's get moving," said Goku.Everyone nodded.They all went outside."Goten and I will go in this direction," said Trunks."Gohan and myself will go this way," said Goku."I'll go with Kryllin that way," said Yamcha."I'll go that way," said Vegeta.They all flew off in their own directions. 

Sipi landed at Drakar's hideout with an unconscious Bulma.He carried her and put her in a room."She's here Drakar, but still unconscious," said Sipi."Good," said Drakar."Tell me when she awakes." 

"Mom!" shouted Trunks."Bulma!" yelled Goten."Man, Trunks, where cold she have gone?""I don't know, but not very far.She was on foot," replied Trunks. 

"Bulma!" yelled Goku and Gohan."She was on foot, right dad?" asked Gohan."Yea," replied Goku."I don't see any sign of recent movement," Gohan said. 

"Bulma!" yelled Yamcha."I don't see her anywhere," said Kryllin."Me neither," said Yamcha. 

"Man, woman!Where are you?!" shouted Vegeta."I leave you alone for a little while and you disappear!"He scowls at the landscape beneath him."No sign of her anywhere.Bulma!Where are you!" 

They all arrived back at Capsule Corps."Did anyone see anything?" asked Trunks."No, sorry," replied Goku.Vegeta sat on the balcony when he saw something that Bulma had on her during her pregnancy with Trunks."She never carries it anymore…unless…" mused Vegeta.His eyes got real big and he mouthed the word "pregnant.""She would have put it back," whispered Vegeta."Someone abducted her," he growled.He picked up the white ribbon and dropped down and landed right beside Trunks.His face was distorted in anger."What's wrong Vegeta?" asked Goku."Bulma had this on her when she was pregnant with Trunks," said Vegeta as he handed the white ribbon to Goku."She said white because she didn't know whether we would have a boy or a girl.She now has it out again.""Wow!Bulma's pregnant?" exclaimed Goku."That's not the point Kakarott!" shouted Vegeta."She would have put it back!Instead I found it lying on the balcony!"Vegeta was really mad now."So, you think that somebody kidnapped her?" asked Goten."I think that's what my dad is saying," replied Trunks."Somebody kidnap Bulma?Who would do such a thing?" asked Kryllin."How about Dr. Brain?" suggested Gohan."He was trying to get the world to bow down before him.Why not get a computer genius to build him a machine that can kill?""Bulma would never do it," said Kryllin. 

Bulma awoke in a room.It had a bed nailed to the floor, a washstand, and an iron door.Other than that, the room was one big iron windowless room.She stood up and went to the door.It was locked.She then heard a bolt release, and the door began to open.Bulma backed up.Drakar walked in."Hello Bulma.How are you doing?" he asked."How am I doing?" she growled."I wake up and find myself in an iron room and then you walk in.You want to know how I'm doing.""The answer that I expected," he said."You most likely are wondering what you are doing here.Well, I had you brought here.You are going to build a machine for me that will destroy the earth, and a machine in which I can arm myself.Also, you will tell me of these…Z fighters.""Build you a machine that will destroy the earth!" exclaimed Bulma."I will never do that.As for the Z fighters, they are the earth's best forces.They will come and destroy you.""I don't think so," he said."You see, if they try to kill me I will have you start the machine and destroy the earth.Also, they don't know where you are."Here he started laughing."But if and when they do find us, you will have the machine completed and then there won't be anything to worry about."Bulma glared at Drakar."Let's go, you have work to do," said Drakar.Bulma just stood there looking at him."I said LET'S GO!" he said.He grabbed her arm and yanked her to start following him.Bulma had two choices, follow or stand and have her arm yanked from her socket.She followed.They came to a room that had enough machinery to build a machine that could hold a lot of power.There were also two henchmen in there."This is Jok and Klavs.They will be watching you while you work.To make sure that you don't," Drakar sneered."Hurt yourself." 

Bulma turned around and faced Drakar."I never agreed to do anything," she said."You don't agree, you obey," he said."Obey!" yelled Bulma with her voice getting louder and louder."I don't _obey_ anybody!"Drakar walked right up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt.She lifted her off the ground until they were at eye level."You _will obey_ me, whether you want to or not, you _will_ obey," he said.He set her down and, without looking at the other aliens, said, "Make sure that she works."With that, he turned and left. 

"Ok miss, you see that hunk of metal and those papers?" said one of the aliens."You are supposed to do what those papers say.""Their called blueprints," mumbled Bulma."What?" he asked."I said their called _blueprints_!" yelled Bulma."You read the _blueprints_ to figure out what you're _supposed_ to do.""Don't get smart with me," he said.Bulma turned to him."Sorry, but I can't help it with an inferior creature," she said."Why you," he growled."Hold it Jok," said the other alien."Remember, she's supposed to work, not be our punching bag."Jok glared at Bulma and nodded."All right," Jok said.He point at Bulma, "But one wrong move and you're history." 

"Where could she be?" asked Trunks."I don't know, but we should look," said Kryllin."And where do you suggest we look?" asked Vegeta.He glared at Kryllin with a look that could kill."Geeze Vegeta!We're all on edge, but you don't see me taking it out on anyone!" exclaimed Goku."No, you wouldn't Kakarott!" yelled Vegeta."Boys!Boys!" intercepted Chi-Chi."There's no need for this."She glared at both of them."Bulma's out there and you're here acting like you're Goten's age!"She sighed, "Maybe you should find out where that ship was found and look there.""Ok Chi-Chi," said Goku."Everybody, let's go!" 

Drakar walks into the room.Bulma looks up and grimaces."It's almost finished," she growled."Good," he said.He walks over to her and hands her another blueprint.It is exactly the same except some parts are changed."Make these changes."She clenches her hands in fists and grinds her teeth, "Ok." 

As Drakar leaves Sipi is right beside him."We have visitors," he said."Did you send some men out to meet them?" Drakar asked."Yes," Sipi replied. "Good, now, who are they?" asked Drakar."They seem to be the Z fighters that I got information about.They are Kryllin- a human, Yamcha- a human, Tien- a human, Piccolo- a Namek, Vegeta- a sayian, Goku, also known as Kakerat, - a sayian, Gohan- part sayian part human, and Trunks- part sayian part human," informed Sipi."They destroyed Cell.I found out that he was a very powerful android."Drakar nodded."Go meet our visitors." 

The Z fighters landed on a plateau and looked around."Well, this is the place where they found the ship, but I don't see anything," said Goku."Me neither," said Gohan."You won't find anything here," said a voice behind them.They all turned around and saw an alien step out from behind a rock.It was green with flecks of pink and it had armor on it that changed color from green to pink to blue to black and then back to green.There were times when its armor changed to colors that didn't even have a name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, so far I haven't received any reviews. Please people, review. Tell me what you like and don't like about my story. I'll listen. Until next time, TTFN. 


	4. Drakar Saga: Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything connected with DBZ.

**Drakar Saga: Chapter 4**

"Who are you?" asked Yamcha.The alien smiled and it showed a row of extremely sharp teeth."I am known as Kay," said the alien."Kay?" asked Kryllin."Yes, Kay," Kay smiled even broader."Because my victims can't seem to say the rest of my name.""Well, what is the rest of your name?" asked Kryllin."Kaysaw," said Kay, and at that point a destructo disk formed above his hand."Every time somebody says my full name, a destructo disk appears.""Well, Kay.We're here to get my wife.Now, give her over to us!" said Vegeta."No," said Kay."What!!" exclaimed Vegeta.Kay smiled evilly, "I said no."Then aliens walked out from behind rocks and surrounded the Z fighters. 

"There is no need for them to stay alive, destroy them!!" yelled a voice from above."I don't know about you, but I intend to stay alive," said Piccolo."Right!" said Gohan."Let's get 'em!" yelled Kryllin.At that the aliens all blasted at the Z fighters.When the dust cleared, the Z fighters were still standing. 

When the aliens saw this, they flew toward the Z fighters and started to physically fight.Goku dodged the alien's punches and was able to land some of his own.The alien jumped up and kicked Goku in the face.Goku went back a little bit, but he recovered and punched the alien in the face. 

As an alien flies toward Gohan, he flies towards it.Gohan punched the alien in the stomach and it doubled over.Gohan then upper cuts the alien. 

Piccolo flies and punches the alien in the face and then kicks him in the stomach.The alien doubles over and Piccolo puts his hands together and hits the alien in the back. 

Kryllin flies out of the way of the alien that comes after him.Then he turns around and hits the alien in the back. 

Vegeta blasts the alien coming toward him.The alien falls down and gets back up and blasts Vegeta back.Vegeta hits the blast to one side and it hits the alien attacking Kryllin. 

Goku hits his alien and then says "Kameha!"The blast hits the alien and disintegrates it.Kryllin yells, "Destructo Disk!"The disk flies toward the alien and slices it into two.Piccolo blasts his alien and disintegrates it.Tien yells, "Solar Flare!" and blinds his alien.He then blasts at it.Yamcha blasts his alien until it isintegrates. 

Trunks unsheathes his sword and cuts the alien flying toward him in two.Vegeta yells, "Final Blast!" and blasts the alien that he is fighting.Gohan yells "Kameha!" and disintegrates the alien that he is fighting. 

After a few minutes there was just the Z fighters and Kay.Vegeta pointed at Kay."You will take me to my wife.NOW!!" ordered Vegeta.A bit shaken at seeing his men massacred by these creatures, Kay nodded."Follow me," he said.When he turned he smiled._They think that they are being led to where they want to go.Well, they have another thing coming._

After a couple minutes Kay led them to a cave."In there," he said pointing."Lead on," said Vegeta."There is somebody with a very high power in," whispered Tien.Goku just nodded.When they walked inside the cave, the mouth closed.Kay started laughing."What are you laughing at?" asked Vegeta.Kay pointed at him."You," he said.All of a sudden a light enveloped Kay.There was a bright flash and the cave started to collapse.When the smoke cleared, they were in a room.There were no windows or doors.It was just a room.Kay looked at the Z fighters and smiled evilly.He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button.The gravity in the room went down to one hundred times normal gravity.When Kay realized that they weren't falling down with the gravity, he kicked it up to four hundred times.Yamcha, Kryllin, and Tien fell to the ground.They screamed out in pain. 

"Stop it!" yelled Goku when he realized that his friends were going to be crushed.Kay just smiled."I said STOP IT!" yelled Goku as he flew toward Kay and punched him in the face.Kay flew and hit a wall.He shook his head and flew toward Goku.Kay punched him, but it had no effect.Goku grabbed Kay's neck."Now, stop it," said Goku silently.Kay nodded and pressed a button.The gravity turned back to normal. 

"Are you guys ok?" asked Gohan."We'll be ok," replied Kryllin."Now where's Bulma!" yelled Yamcha."In good hands," replied Kay."And whose hands would those be?" asked Vegeta.Kay sneered."You'll find out soon enough.""I'm tired of hearing you talk you pitiful creature," said Vegeta."Final Blast!"Vegeta's blast hit Kay, and was absorbed."Oh, did I forget to mention.I can absorb your blasts," said Kay smiling."What?You can't do that?" exclaimed Vegeta."Looks like he just did," said Trunks."Maybe if we all blast him at once, we can overload him," suggested Tien."We'll have to weaken him first," said Piccolo."Right," said Gohan. 

Gohan flew and punched Kay in the stomach and Kay doubled over.Gohan then kicked Kay in the face.Kay stumbled back a few steps and then fell down.Kay jumped back up."Here's your 'Final Blast'!" he yelled as he threw Vegeta's blast back at him."I can use what I absorb," said Kay. 

"Now!!!" yelled Piccolo.The Z fighters all used their most powerful blasts and blasted Kay.Kay started to absorb the blasts when his eyes started to protrude."Oh no!Too much power!!!" he yelled.Electricity started to run around Kay's body.Soon, he became too bright to look at, and then exploded. 

"That takes care of him," said Gohan."Let's go find Bulma," said Goku."Wait for me!" said a voice behind them.Goten landed next to Trunks."What are you doing here!" exclaimed Goku."I'm here to help you rescue Bulma," replied Goten."How the heck did you get here?" asked Gohan."I followed your power," replied Goten."Mom won't like this," replied Gohan."Too late now," said Goku."Let's go." 

Goku blasted a hole in one of the walls and walked out with the others behind him._This way._Said a voice."Did you hear that?" asked Kryllin."Yea," replied Trunks."It came from that direction," said Goten pointing in front of them."Then let's go," said Tien.They flew down the hallway.

*******************************************************************************************

Well, my story is coming along and so far I haven't received any responses at all. Please people, read and review!! My address is [Warder_2002@yahoo.com][1]. If fanfiction.net isn't allowing you to send reviews through it then use my e-mail address.

   [1]: mailto:Warder_2002@yahoo.com



	5. Drakar Saga: Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

**Drakar Saga: Chapter Five**

While they were flying the lights turned off and there was a sense motion.When the lights were turned on again, they were in a different room. 

"Now where are we?" asked Yamcha."Don't know," replied Kryllin."Well, there's just one door," said Goku."Let's see where it leads."They walked through the door."It leads to another room," said Vegeta."And an alien.""So observant," said the alien."Who are you?" asked Gohan."I am called Sipi," the alien replied."Another stupid name," said Vegeta.Sipi gave Vegeta a…considering look."Where's Bulma?" demanded Goku."Oh, you mean the female human?" asked Sipi."She's with Drakar.But on to more pressing issues, like what you're going to do now."Sipi sneered as the walls started to close in.The ceiling and floor also started to close.Sipi watched the fighters look around at their now diminishing surroundings._These pathetic earthlings, they don't even realize that everything, even the sound and movements, are a hologram._

"Something's not right," said Kryllin."All this is happening but he's just standing there, like there's nothing to worry about.""That's it Kryllin!" exclaimed Piccolo.Piccolo blasted at one of the walls and nothing happened to the wall."None of it is real!It's all fake!" yelled Piccolo."See if this is fake Namek!" yelled Sipi as he ran and grabbed at Piccolo's head.Piccolo screamed out in pain.Pretty soon Piccolo was on the ground curled in fetal position."What did you do to him!" yelled Gohan."I made him feel himself being torn into pieces and then burned.Only," sneered Sipi."About ten times more painful.""You jerk!" exclaimed Gohan as he blasted at Sipi.Sipi easily evaded Gohan's blast. 

When he was in the green with Gohan's blast he came to Kryllin's destructo disk.He blasted at it but the disk came through and cut one of his hands off."You'll pay for that!" he yelled at Kryllin."No he won't," said Piccolo who was now up."You're up!You shouldn't be up!" exclaimed Sipi."I know," said Piccolo.Piccolo did his most powerful blast while Gohan did kameha behind Sipi.The two blasts met their target at the same time."Nooo!Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Sipi.There was an explosion and then the room was back to normal."Come on," said Goku."Let's go get Bulma." 

The Z fighters walked through the door that Sipi came through and ended up in a room with Bulma and Drakar."You're later than I expected," said Drakar."We ran into traffic," said Goku.Drakar smiled.Drakar put a hand on Bulma's shoulder."Bulma here has helped me considerably.There was a little fighting in the beginning, but after that she did what was asked of her happily," said Drakar.Bulma looked up at Drakar and glared."What did you do to her!" asked Trunks."Oh, nothing," said Drakar."But she's happier now.Aren't you Bulma?"Bulma growled in response."Let her go, you have no use for her," said Trunks."No, I don't think so," said Drakar."You see, there are other planets and I will need Bulma.So, I can't let her go."Vegeta smiled, "Then we'll fight you."Drakar smiled, "Excellent." 

Drakar pushed Bulma away from him.Trunks flew to Bulma."No, I don't think so," said Drakar.He blast Trunks and Trunks was flung away from Bulma."Nobody touches the prize."Bulma's eyes flared and her hands clenched in fists, but she didn't say anything.Vegeta watched his son and then looked at Drakar.He flew toward Drakar and punched him in the face.Drakar flew back a little bit, and then flew back to Vegeta.They soon were going so fast that Bulma no longer could see them.She ran toward Goku but was soon flung back and hit the wall.While Drakar was watching Bulma Vegeta blasted him. 

Drakar looked at Vegeta with hate in his eyes.He blasted Vegeta and then hit him on the ground.When Vegeta was on the ground Drakar blasted him and blasted him and blasted him.Soon Vegeta was smoking.Drakar smiled and started laughing, "And now for the finish!" 

"No!Mr. Vegeta!" yelled Goten.Goten flew to stand between Drakar and Vegeta."Goten no!" yelled Goku.Drakar blasted.The blast hit Goten and pushed him onto Vegeta.Because Goten was in front of the blast and took most of the effects, Vegeta was spared."Goten!" screamed Gohan and Goku simultaneously.They both ran to Goten.They took him off of Vegeta.Vegeta stood up and looked at Goten._That boy just saved me.The son of Kakerat saved me._

Goku held his youngest son in his arms."Dad," said Goten."Do you have a sensu bean?"Gohan reached toward his belt and pulled out the bag that held the sensu beans when Drakar blasted it and destroyed the beans.Gohan and Goku looked at the destroyed bag and then back at Goten."Hang on Goten.Just hang on," said Goku.He gave Goten to Gohan. 

Goku got up and turned Super Sayian."You had no right to harm him.He did nothing to you," said Goku.He looked up at Drakar with cold eyes.Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Drakar.He punched Drakar in the back and then blasted him.The blast went straight through him.Drakar fell forward and landed on his face.He rolled over and felt his middle.He looked up at Goku and stretched out a hand."Please, please don't let me die like this," he pleaded.Goku walked right by him and went to his sons. 

He took Goten from Gohan."Please, please," begged Drakar."Vegeta, would you?" asked Goku.Vegeta nodded and lifted a hand and blasted Drakar.The blast hit Drakar and disintegrates him. 

"Dad, please don't let me die," said Goten."You're not going to die," said Goku.Gohan blasted a hole in the wall and found that it led straight through to outside.They all flew out. 

"Dad, why can't I see you?" asked Goten."Don't speak Goten," said Goku."Dad, I can't feel you," said Goten."I said don't speak Goten!" said Goku with unshed tears in his eyes.They landed a Capsule Corp. and Trunks went to find the Dragon Balls and Gohan went to get Chi-Chi."Everything's going to be all right Goten.Just hold on," said Goku."Dad," said Goten."I…I can't…I can't."Goku looked down to find his son dead in his arms.Goku hugged his son to his chest with tears streaming down his face.He lifted his face to the sky and howled. 

"What was that?" asked Chi-Chi as Gohan landed at Capsule Corp.They saw Goku on his knees holding a limp Goten."Goten!" yelled Chi-Chi.She ran to Goku."No!No!Not my baby!!NOT GOTEN!!!!" she screamed.She took Goten from Goku and squeezed him to her chest.Goku held her."NO!!GOTEN!!!!!!NO!!!!!" she screamed. 

Gohan went up to them and Goku pulled him in.The three of them sat there crying as the rest stood around them.Trunks came out with all seven Dragon Balls."Oh no," said Trunks."Kryllin, call upon the Dragon," said Bulma.Kryllin nodded.He took the Dragon Balls and laid them on the ground.Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi stood and watched as Kryllin called upon the Dragon. 

The Dragon appeared and looked at the procession before him._"You have called upon the Dragon.Make your wish,"_ said the Dragon.Chi-Chi ran up to the Dragon with Goten still in her arms."Bring Goten, my youngest son, back to life," she said._"It is done,"_ he said.Goten opened his eyes and looked up into his mom's face.Chi-Chi hugged him. 

"Mom, I'm sorry," said Goten."If you ever, EVER, do that again.I'll…I'll," said Chi-Chi."Leave him alone Chi-Chi.Let's rejoice that he's back with us," said Goku.Chi-Chi nodded and smiled."Glad you have you back!" said Yamcha."Ya, you scared us there for a minute," said Tien."Hey, I'm hungry.Let's get something to eat," said Goku.Bulma rolled her eyes, "Same old Goku." 


End file.
